


Captain America Adventure Hour

by cosimageekhaus



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimageekhaus/pseuds/cosimageekhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by tumblr user weblectricity: Angie got the part of Peggy in that dumb radio show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America Adventure Hour

“You lousy krauts are in big trouble once Captain America gets here. You~ you lousy krauts… Darn it!”

Angie threw the papers on one of Howard Stark’s expensive coffee tables and leaned back in the armchair. She still had the voice of the radio show’s director in her head, saying that she was not convincing enough as Betty Carver, even though he did give her the job in the first place. It was infuriating. What was there to mess up anyway? It’s not like it was rocket science or anything.

“Angie? What’s going on?”

Peggy, who had apparently just gotten out of the shower, wearing nothing but that robe of hers, the fabric falling just perfectly over those curves… Okay, focus Martinelli.

“I got that job today and…”

But a slight gasp interrupted her, and Angie could not help but smile when she saw Peggy’s face lit up.

“Angie, that’s wonderful!”

“You’d think, right? But I got the job for that Captain America radio show, the one you don’t really like…” She started apologetically, avoiding the Englishwoman’s eye. It did not take long for Angie to count two and two together when it came to Captain America and “Betty Carver”, who incidentally fit the exact description of the woman standing before her now, only so much more exaggerated and useless. Yet, Angie could not say no to the opportunity, but kind of feared to break the news to Peggy. “… but if this kicks off, it’ll look real good on the resume, and I’m not really in the position to pick-“

She stopped once she felt a hand on her shoulder, sending warmth up her neck and to her cheeks, and she chanced a look up.

“As I said, Angie, that’s fantastic, really.”

It was such a relief to see that beautiful smile that reached those hazel hues in the warmest way possible, and the Italian found herself beaming back in an instant. It faltered a moment later though and she shrugged.

“He says I have the perfect voice for it, but that I’m not really convincing.” Angie scoffed, shaking her head. “Says I don’t overplay it, that he doesn’t see Betty as damsel in distress when he hears me talk.”

It was Peggy’s turn to laugh as she sat on the armrest, picking up the script and glancing over it, really trying to contain the look of disdain on her face. “Honestly, this is rubbish. But you’re a good actress, just can them what they want, can you not?”

Angie’s lips curved into a smile, the flush of her cheeks only deepening. Peggy’s praise and faith in her acting always made her heart beat just a little bit faster. “I know, I guess it’s just hard, when I know that this… Betty Carver gal is so much more than what it says there.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. She’s really strong, supportive of her friends, and a great woman all ‘round.”

Their eyes met again, and they smiled at each other.

“Well, I suppose you ought to listen to him, and leave the secret to yourself, harvest it for later, when you’re big and on Broadway.” Peggy finally said, and Angie had the urge to pull her close and kiss her breathless.

“Yeah, I mean, who knows,” She replied, standing up, while Peggy’s eyes followed her closely, “maybe Betty Carver gets her own radio show someday.”

“Yes, someday. Perhaps they might tell a story of her talented, lovely friend then as well.”

Peggy got up too, the only thing between them that damn armchair that Angie wished was not there at that moment. Seconds ticked by, yet it seemed like eons passed before Peggy cleared her throat.

“Anyway, do you want to eat? I have put water in the pot several minutes ago, but I thought I should leave the cooking to you.”

“Everything for you, English.” Angie replied, breathing out a laugh as she approached her, then stepped past. “Race you there?”


End file.
